Twilight meets Vampire Acdemy
by Obsessed with Taylor Lautner
Summary: My very first Fanfic ! What happens when the Cullens arrive at St. Vladimir's Academy. They are thrown into an unknown world of dhampires, moroi,and Strigoi. Rated T to be safe. Please review. I will take suggestions for story.
1. Chapter 1 Bella

Bella's POV

"Time to go love. We have a long drive ahead of us " my beloved husband said as he leaned in for a morning kiss which I was more than happy to give.

"Alright all ready" I said when we had our new van packed and every one loaded in.

"Great." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and ran his lips across my skin until he found my lips. We kissed until Emmett stuck his head out the window and shouted " Hey lovebirds can you break away long enough to get this van on the road?"

I smiled at Emmett's joke because in the eight years I have been a vampire I have gotten used to my brother's jokes.

Edward shut the trunk of the van and got in the driver's seat while I hoped into the passenger's seat and day dreamed about the adventures that awaited us.

After several hours, Rosalie spotted the new school we are enrolled at. Saint Vladimir's Academy. Carlise told us that we had to go there because it offered different classes and new experiences. He randomly enrolled as either Dhampires or Morois, which we have no clue what they are.

The Academy looked like a giant gothic castle. When we approached the gate to the school we were stopped by the guards.

"What's your business here?" one of the guards said as he shined his flashlight in each person's eyes.

"We are the Cullens and Hales, the new students from Forks Washington," replied Edward.

" You may go through " the second guard said, "You don't look like Strigoi"

"What are Strigoi?" I asked. Asking the question that was on everyone's mind. My answer was silence.

"Alice, can you see any Strigoi? What ever they are." asked Edward.

"No I can't see them. I could if I knew what one looked like. I don't see a thing.

We parked the car and unloaded it. Once we had everything unloaded the second guard, whose name was Stan, lead us to the headmistress's office. She was a lady with a nose shaped like a crow's beak and gray hair. She didn't look friendly at all that's for sure. I was nervous and quickly reached for Edward's hand, which he squeezed reassuringly.

"Welcome, I am Headmistress Kirova" She turned to face Emmett, Rosalie, and me.

"Since Miss Rosalie Cullen, Miss Bella Cullen, And Mr. Emmett Cullen is dhampires you will be attending novice classes. And since you have been to normal school among humans you will have special training sessions with Guardian Belikov before and after your classes."

She turned to Edward, Alice, and Jasper. " Miss Alice Hale, Mr. Jasper Hale, and Mr. Edward Hale you will have a different schedule than your dhampire friends in the morning."

She then explained the dorm polices and male and female visiting each other. It is the same at all the academies I would know.

After her speech we were finally able to go to our dorms. Apparently dhampires and moroi live in different dorms so the 'morois parted ways with us when we reached the quad.

I found my room on the third floor by the stairs and opened the door. There was a girl sitting at the desk. She had long dark brown hair in a bun and a slight tan. I could see two small lightning bolt-shaped tattoos on her neck.

"Hi! I am Rose Hathaway," she said walking over to me. " I heard you were coming." " Hi Bella Cullen. Nice to meet you." I said shaking her out stretched hand.

She told me everything about the school and showed me were everything was.

I found out that dhampires are half vampires who guard moroi who are full vampires and Strigoi are moroi or dhampires who purposely or are forced to turn. Kind of like how we are turned. I also found out the tattoos are _molnija_ marks which tells how many Strigoi she has killed. I think I'll like being here.

Out of nowhere she asks "does your brother and sister have the same parents as is one of your parents a dhampire or human or something else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry for the delayed update I have been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but boy do I wish I did

Alice's Pov

Once we parted ways with the "dhampires" us Moroi went to our dorms. I left my brothers and went to the girl's dorm. But before I left I gave Jasper a long good-bye kiss and whispered see you at breakfast. I walked to the second floor and used my key to unlock my door the third one on my right.

I walked in and noticed the lights were off so expecting to find an empty room; I turned on the light and to my surprise found what appeared to be my roommate and her boyfriend making out. I stared at the two shocked faces until the girl regained her composer and introduced her self.

" Hi, I am Lissa and this is my boyfriend Christian." The girl with the blond hair and jade green eyes said.

"Hi, I am Alice Hale" I replied.

"Here sit down," Lissa said while clearing a space for me on the bed.

Lissa told me all about the school and about her life. She told me how her parents and brother died in a car wreck, how her friend Rose died but came back to life, how She and Rose ran away from the school, and how her uncle tried to use her as his personal healer.

She told me all about Moroi and how they can wield either fire, earth, air, water, or spirit.

She told me that they are just figuring out what spirit does and that people who wield spirit appear as if they won't specialize in anything.

"I specialize in fire," said Christian.

I thought about it and decided Carlisle would want us to do what was necessary to blend in and I rember Lissa saying that they do not know all the things that spirit can do so I said " I have the power to see the future."

"I knew there were more spirit users in they world!" said Lissa with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

************************************************************************

Emmett's Pov

" Good Morning, Sweetheart." I said as I placed a kiss on my beloved Rose's neck.

" Come on you two we will be late" Bella said as she started running to the gym at a pace a little faster than a human's.

" Yeah you defiantly don't want to be late to practice with Dim… Guardian Belikov." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing sweat pants and a hoodie said.

" Yeah so this is my roommate Rose." Bella said pointing to the girl as we ran to the gym.

"Hey I am Bella's big brother Emmett and this is my girl Rosalie." I said.

Finally we reached the gym and were greeted by a not so happy, tall, thin Dhampire. He stood shaking his head because we were five minutes late.

" I am Guardian Belikov," the Dhampire said with a Russian accent. "Rose since you were late you would run three miles after your warm up stretches."

I couldn't believe how fast Rose did her stretches I know she has been here awhile but she was done in no time. As she left to go run her miles my egale eyes spotted her give Guardian Belikov a small smile that contained a hint of something that Rosalie would have for me. I also caught Guardian Belikov's response. Which was a quick glimpse of something I have seen in my brother Edward's eyes ever since he met Bella. True love. That is defiantly not something that should happen between mentor and student.

After we finished the warm up stretches Guardian Belikov showed us he said "since you are new here lets see what you know."

"You, your up first" Belikov said pointing at me. " All right now you put on these pads" he said tossing them to me. "Try to pin me to the ground."

Sweet this will be easy. He doesn't look strong.

" If you insist. " I went in with a punch to his stomach but to my surprise I hit air. I turned around and tried another punch but before I knew it he grabed my fist and my other arm and before I knew it he had my arms behind my back and pined me to the wall his teeth inches from my neck. He had incredible speed that reminded me of practicing with Jasper.

" That's how you act if you want a Strigoi to kill you or worse, turn you into one. You should remain alert and use your reflexes to outwit your opponet.

************************************************************************

**Edward's Pov**

Yesss finally lunch time. I can see Bella now.

"Edward over here" I heard my beautiful wife call. She stood up and waved me over to her table.

I can't stop thinking how beautiful she looks in her blue blouse and jeans.

"Edward this is my roommate Rose" nodding to a girl with brown hair.

"Hi I am Rose Hathaway and this is Lissa Dragomir and her boyfriend Christian. Christian is also Jasper's roommate.

"Hi "said a girl with blond hair and green eyes and the boy with messy black hair and blue eyes.

"And this is my roommate Eddie Castle" said my teddy bear of a brother Emmett messing up his hair.

"Whats up bro" said Eddie giving me a high five.

I sat down next to Bella as she she asked me about my roommate.

"Well he always seems to be drinking or smoking .If he isn't drunk he is about to be."

"Oh let me guess you got stuck with Adrian for a roommate" said Rose

"Yeah unfourtnly ."

" That jerk. He is so annoying ."

To change the subject before it got out of hand I asked Bella how her first before school practice with Guardian Belikov was.

" It was actually pretty entertaining. Emmett got his butt kicked by Guardian Belikov."

She laughed as the scene played in her mind again. It was nice to hear her laugh.

"Acutally I got caught off guard and he was fast like Jasper" Emmett replied.

"Let's see what the rest of the day holds for you" I said taking Bella's schedule. Luckly we had three classes together.

"See you 6th period" I said giving Bella a parting kiss as the bell rang.


End file.
